


See You Around

by stuckinlineblues



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Ishimaru Kiyotaka-mentioned, M/M, Sayaka Maizono-mentioned, aoi asahina-mentioned, kirigiri kyoko-mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 20:58:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12734193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuckinlineblues/pseuds/stuckinlineblues
Summary: ❝Name's Byakuya Togami.❞





	See You Around

Naegi had spent a supposedly necessary extent of time bungling with an overall conversation spree which had been directed toward his talented surrounders. The lucky boy had yet to strike familiarity outside of the enclosing walls of the killing school-life with a single classmate; aside from the ultimate pop sensation, Sayaka Maizono, although their relationship hadn't soared as highly in a friendship status in the mean time. 

He hadn't picked up on abundantly memorable knowledge of the various sets of student bunches, although he had little information on few ultimates. Let's see; there had been the oddly mysterious, tight-lipped Kyoko Kirigiri, the silver-haired female with an at most strange atmosphere to leave behind a twisting queer feeling in the very pit of your stomach. The ordinary luckster had gathered himself not willing to store any excessive notes on many other individuals, teens such as Ishimaru seemed to brush off as a mere annoyance to Naegi. 

"Well, look's like we're all covered. That seem's to be everyone, I guess." The short-heightened high-schooler lousily shrugged off to himself without realization to the man who lied just beyond the corner. The blonde grasped onto the caramel brunette's attention with an accidental snarl slipping out of his mouth at the inconvenience of the placement of his library book line. "Huh? What was that?" Naegi murmured silently to the side of himself questioningly. 

Wasting scant moment, Naegi walk-sprinted toward the source of the queer growling audio. Finding himself foot-stood face to face with the school library, he forced his standard figure through the surprisingly perfected entrance, taking a small lengthen time to take notice of the angry individual. He laid gray, open eyes upon a figure, supposedly male in sight, long legs kicked back along with a boring red covered story novel gripped tightly by two pale white hands. Thoughts began to race throughout the amateur luckster's young mind. 'Hm, I guess I should try talking to him. He seems really caught up in his book, though.' 

Naegi, allowing attention to flow straight toward his single thought, made his way up towards the timely currently unknown heir. "Hello? S-sorry to bother you, but my name's Makoto Naegi. Nice to meet you." Naegi intentionally poked the ultimate's attention in a naturally polite manner mixed into the action. 

Togami lifted a single eyebrow in irritation to the soft echo of the ordinary male's public voice that of which had selflessly given ability in which to speak so carefree to his the blonde's overwhelming importance. It was fairly impressive, really, such an openly boring teen putting side a stuttery attitude even when face to face with power. Although the talented heir wasn't one to be found impressed often in such easy paths. "Name's Byakuya Togami. Now get lost, peasant. Your unsightliness is beginning to rise up a stench." Togami brought up bluntly with brief thought put into the sudden statement. 

Naegi had now perpetrated thoroughly mental notation on the self-proclaimed high male. "R-really? Are you sure you don't wanna g-get to know each other a little more? Before I do that?" The smaller luckster suggested hastily in order to avoid a red-hot target of regret. 

Byakuya slid the page slick-back, pulling the folder of paper downwards, revealing a seemingly irritated, previously focused facial expression that of which had been plastered upon the man's face as he disrespectfully stared down Naegi. "You've got 5 minutes. Don't bore me." Togami spoke rudely in such a way that practically halted any lingering interest in the blonde moneymaker's life and or thoughts starring through Naegi's brain. 

All sprouted doubt straining Naegi's wondering mind was promptly erased by the unforeseen view of the blonde leader's appearance. The perfect addition to the heir's rather forceful, hectically high and mighty personality. The way Togami's flawless, blonde hair twinkled so noticeably, the way in which his pure ocean blue shaded orbs pierced through the core of both Naegi's eyes; the efficient man himself was almost hypnotic standing yet alone. Some aspect; some odd, horribly wrong aspect of the dangerously high teen, was undeniably sexy in the eyes of Makoto Naegi. 

"Are you even listening to me, filthy amateur?" The ultimate prodigy snapped the boy out of his hypnotized daze, head returning from beneath the folds of several clouds.

"Uwh! H-heh, yeah. Sorry about that." Cold sweat drizzled down the caramel brunette's tinted cheeks awkwardly. 

"Whatever. By the way, your 5 minutes has passed. See you around, I suppose." Togami fixated himself onto the book once more, letting out a quiet huff of hitched breath as a final send off. 

"Not that I mean anything by this but, it hasn't even been 2 minutes." Naegi pointlessly revealed to the aware heir. 

"I see." Togami effortlessly spoke of his unprepared and lousy response to the smaller man, signaling him through a horrifyingly clear tone with a message. 

Naegi rolled his eyes lightly so that the high teen would find himself unable to view the bluntly performed action. Togami might've not minded showing off his salty side, yet the lucky student was far from this stage of mind.

He paced himself back to his original stance inside beyond the outside walls of his own dorm, plopping down onto the seethed clean bed and relaxing onto the furniture with an entertaining magazine present in order to keep him company, of course, the type to strike the popular crowd. 

At once, an alarming yet newly domestic beep was heard blasting carelessly from the loudspeaker, practically seeping out through the yellow decorated monitors as a faded image began to appear before Naegi's vision. Ordinarily, Monokuma would steal the unhoped-for spotlight that the school monitors had carried. This was seemingly the prevailing situation, due to the oncoming announcement featuring it's black and white orator. 

"Ahem, ahem! May all student's report to the gymnasium at once! There is a business that must be addressed at an at most importance!" 

With that, the occurring flickering screen switched off abruptly. Naegi sighed harshly as he made an effort to shove his body off of the soft surface of the sight plain furniture that lies so ordinarily in the front of the living space. Letting out a hard groan, Naegi checked his exclusive map of Hope's Peak Highschool in an attempt to make his way to the specified room with avoided trouble. 

The entirety of the calling was nothing but of an opposite necessity, important matters had been pushed fully aside for the annoying horseplay. Monokuma had merely had been questioning the student's skills, actions such as ordering Asahina to dance against her will due to a picture painted within his mind, or whatever those teddy bears happen to carry inside of their robotic heads just beyond the split fur. 

Glancing at the clock with a sheer tilt of the head, a far from alarming realization strummed Naegi. Meanwhile, he was in his rare free time hours, earning him an ability to explore or socialize along with his fellow classmates at most. Naegi thought of Asahina, then again thinking of him. 

Perfect, the caramel brunette could take lavish advantage of the present moment in order to get to know the crude blonde as heavily wished. 

Relieved of all tire, Naegi frantically searched about for the soon to be located heir. Soon enough, the lucky teen's short quest had come to a halt at the sight of Togami's unavoidable figure standing in the hallway just front the doorway. "Hey, Byakuya," Naegi shivered, a cold rush of air essentially strangling his nerves. 

"Hm? Oh, it's you, Makoto." Togami briefly paid recognition to the tanned male's attention. 

"So, uh, you wanna hang out?" Naegi inquired toward the heir lousily. 

Togami let out a small 'Hpmh' before steadily pacing himself closer into view of the light, sending a shiver to strike straight back down the protagonist's spine. "'Hanging out' is for low-like bugs. Some of which you may 'hang out with', Makoto. I will spare my time for this as of now. Let's spend it somewhere, perhaps your dorm?" 

"Oh, y-yeah. Okay." Makoto came hastily to agree, although the heir's reply was sudden. 

"It's decided then," Togami stated, wasting no time as to staring at the nearby rooming space. Naegi followed shortly after, arriving as a secondary figure. 

The next few minutes had come off as a sheer silence, soundproof walls blocking out the bothering noise of the outdoors. Although an interaction was faint, Naegi's heartbeat refused to keep itself silent and steady. 

'I have to make a move, like now. What if there's never a chance like this again?' He began to sprout thought with worry. 

Lacking a state of notice, Naegi had already begun to shift his body to the left, finding himself dangerously nearby his newfound interest. 

Togami raised a single darkly shaded eyebrow upwards in absurdity, attempting to comprehend the boy's reasoning for the rapid performance. 

The pair merely stared straight at each other. Naegi's glance was brought up, while Togami's was jerked downwards. The men's eyes connected themselves together, gracefully colliding in a bright series of color. Naegi's breath began to hitch, Togami sweating into the observatory. Both of the two's cheeks had been tinted with a firm shade of pink, although the taller's was more of a specific red color. 

The entirety of the moment was an awkward situation itself. The thought of crashing straight into those smooth, non-discarded lips, would not dare to touch Makoto Naegi. The mere matter of the thought sent him the shivers through and through, already smelling a lost opportunity. 

Radically unexpected, the faithfully charming blonde's lips soaked up Naegi's own pair, head beginning to pain.

Pulling away, Naegi gasped gratefully. "Relax, okay?"

Byakuya looked to the side in slight disgust, not due to the passionate make out session in their first day in knowing each other as humans, in a basic explanation, not even becoming yet friends seemed to multiply the beastliness vast with surplus in radiance. 

"I-It just f-feels so damn good... Tch, I'm a-absolutely disgusted with the path I've taken..."


End file.
